Scarlet Rain
by AkemiRie
Summary: Kazuya Mishima has his eyes on a redhead during the 2nd King of Iron of Tournament...and he wants her.


**Title:** Scarlet Rain

**Summary**: Kazuya Mishima has his eye on a certain red head during the 2nd King of Iron fist Tournamant and he comes to collect his consolation prize.

**Pairing**: Anna Williams & Kazuya Mishima.

**Rating**: M (dark themes)

**Author's note**: This is a short oneshot ficlet about Kazuya's feelings for Anna, is it love or is it lust? If you're underage & naive, don't read this. There's no graphic lemons but it's still dark. I'm just experimenting on the possible relationship between Anna and Kazuya in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The flutter of her dark blue dress _made_ him look at her, he turned his angry eyes at her direction; although he didn't want to, he did want to. She wasn't the prettiest out of the bunch but she was the most desirable. It was her body, the way it called out to him. He imagined her womanly body wrapped around his as he claimed her. Oh yes, the devil inside him would love that.

So would he.

She was 19, but so ripe and experienced. Men often talked about her behind her back on having the pleasure of being in her company. He scoffed, pressing his fingers in to the 17th centaury French crystal glass that held his liquor. He knew she was a whore, a whore that would give her body to anyone who wanted it. Not that he cared but a sudden feeling of possessive sprouted from him. After all he was sharing his soul with the devil.

"Well?" Her voice was seductive, entrancing for all men apart from him. He was not a man yet he seemed to dance to her dangerous tune. He really did want to taste the poison she was offering.

She lured him out of her chair with the movement of her index finger, her eyes were narrow with the promise of pleasure. The crystal fell out of his hand, forgotten while the rich ginger liquor spilled over the marble floor.

He loved the feel of the dark blue silk underneath his fingertips. She moved gracefully around him with the intention of causing heavy bodily damage to him but here they were succeeding. He knew she was aroused by him; her body gave it all away yet she refused to lose to him.

The scarlet rain had emerged and Kazuya unleashed the devil, she watched with fascination as his tanned skin became purple and as the horns grew out of his head, his eyes turned red. In one split second, he was no longer in human form. Now things were more deeply disturbing as he crushed her under his heel, taking her by surprise.

Hit after hit, he had succeeded and drew blood from her bottom lip. Oh how he yearned to lick that tiny drop of blood off her pink lip. Her dress, now slightly torn; exposing some naked flesh to his hungry gaze. His greed increasing over limit with each succeeding move he used against her. She tried to come at him with such speed but he was faster then her.

The candlelight flicked and with one final swipe of his hand, he had defeated her.

_You're mine now. _

She struggled on the floor and admitted her defeat. He stood proud but it wasn't enough. His hunger was screaming at him to have a taste of her. The furious lust in his eyes burned like glowing embers, scalding him with intense hot white heat. He grabbed her by her short dark red hair, forcing her to look at his burning eyes. "I _will_ have you." He demanded.

She shuddered in her own heat, blistered by the tension between them. In a sick and twisted way, she responded to him; he did not need to know that she wanted this too.

Yet she did not object.

Hailing both of them in the air, his hand disappeared between her thighs. The amused smiled lit across his face as he withdrew his hand.

In mere seconds, it felt like eternity as their bodies slowly stopped dancing in mid air.

A twisted smile spread across his face and the red head woman gasped.

The cold sweat condensed on his body and he released her; watching her fall to the ground.

_Rain is always predictable....but no one knows how long it will stay. _

When she hit the ground, he crashed into the glass ceiling and flew away in the night sky.

He _had_ taken what he wanted.

* * *

A/N: This was my first and probably only Kazuya and Anna fic, please let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
